Confessions
by Xtremeroswellian
Summary: A night of chatting online brings some unexpected surprises for Bosco and Faith.


Authors: Dem and X_tremeroswellian (aka Angie)

Email: demelza81@yahoo.co.nz & X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: We only wish they were ours. They belong to Ed Bernero and John Wells and a bunch of other people we have no affiliation with. Please don't sue, this was just for entertainment, we're not making money.

Rating: R for language and sexual content 

Author's Notes: After we wrote 'The Day's End' we decided it would be fun to write another fic in the same way...however, this isn't a sequel to 'The Day's End.' It's a totally separate story all together. We wrote this one not knowing the screen names of each other's characters when we divided them up...

Feedback: Is always appreciated :) 

* * *

Confessions

Welcome to the All Night Cafe

superman has entered the room

superman: anyone here?

jd66334: i'm here..... was afk

superman: what's afk?

jd66334: away from keyboard

superman: ahh...cool

jd66334: yeah, my son was up, needed a drink

lifesaver41 has entered the room

superman: how old is he?

jd66334: eight

superman: that's a fun age

jd66334: tell me about it

papasmurf8 has entered the room

jd66334: got kids?

superman: me? no, no. though i feel like i've got one right now.

jd66334: room-mate, or girlfriend's kid?

superman: roommate's kid

papasmurf8: lifesaver41, been here long?

jd66334: poor guy

lifesaver41: a few minutes

superman: she's a cute kid, but man, she's got a set of lungs

papasmurf8: ic

mediator has entered the room

jd66334: reminds me of my son when he was a baby

lifesaver41: he cry a lot?

jd66334: all night long sometimes

morethanawoman has entered the room

superman: yikes. don't think i could handle that

hotstuff73 has entered the room

jd66334: the wife took care of him most of the time, so that was a relief

dependable1 has entered the room

superman: i think women have more of an ability to handle that kind of thing

morethanawoman: to handle what?

hotstuff73: where's everyone from?

mediator: babies that cry all night long nonstop

morethanawoman: oh yeah, tell me about that!

superman: ny

mediator: nyc

superman: you got kids, morethanawoman?

hotstuff73: same.

morethanawoman: one

jd66334: how old?

mustang_mo3379 has entered the room

mustang_mo3379: howdy ho ladies and germs!

icandoanything has entered the room

jd6634: nice one mustang_mo

icandoanything: hi, everyone

papasmurf8: hi icandoanything

hotstuff73: heya man

icandoanything: not a man :-)

hotstuff73: sorry :-[

icandoanything: that's ok

hotstuff73: so where you from?

icandoanything: manhattan. u?

hotstuff73: manhattan

icandoanything: wow, that's weird

jd66334: very. who else here is a new yorker?

dependable1: I am

mustang_mo3379: or for that matter, a Manhattaner?   
  
morethanawoman: ditto

papasmurf8: been here all my life

mediator: yep

superman: yeah, me too

lifesaver41: and me.

jd66334: Manhattener here

icandoanything: wow, it's like a convention

superman: no kidding

siberianwinter enters the room

mediator: welcome siberianwinter

jd66334: I second that, welcome to our little group

lifesaver41: I third it

mustang_mo3379: where ya from siberianwinter?

siberianwinter: i live in new york city with my husband

masteroftheuniverse has entered the room

jd66334: brb, son's up again

masteroftheuniverse: What's up my people?

mustang_mo3379: your people? huh!

icandoanything: i am my own person, thanks

morethanawoman: someone's ego is bigger than his shoe size

icandoanything: and you know what they say about a man's shoe size!

siberianwinter: as am I, my own person

hotstuff73: no, what?

morethanawoman: oh yeah!!

dependable1: rotflmao

icandoanything: you seriously don't know?

hotstuff73: I'm a guy, aren't I?

mustang_mo3379: man, don't show them your weakness!

icandoanything: i don't know, are you? 

hotstuff73: YES!

icandoanything: for all I know you're some weird stalker 

hotstuff73: come off it. i'm not one of those creeps.

mustang_mo3379: well, you could be, ya know

superman: they've got a point. 

morethanawoman: superman's right, so is icandoanything. how do we know who you really are? or who any of us really are?

dependable1: no kidding. there's no such place as a safe place these days. Or a safe person for that matter.

masteroftheuniverse: You guys are hella boring

mustang_mo3379: here here dependable1

mustang_mo3379: the world is full of sick crazy's

hotstuff73: so leave, mister, i'm the master of the universe

dependable1: you've got that right, mustang_mo3379

masteroftheuniverse: make me, I'm-a-guy, aren't-I

mustang_mo3379: for all we know, masteroftheuniverse could be some sick child pornographer

icandoanything: wow, suddenly some of us sound like a bunch of twelve year olds

siberianwinter: brb... need to make a telephone call

siberianwinter leaves the room

lifesaver41: come on, guys, let's not fight

papasmurf8: I second that. fighting is for the playground

mustang_mo3379: yeah, sorry.

icandoanything: I actually wasn't talking about you. 

mustang_mo3379: sorry.. these things confuse me sometimes

dependable1: yeah, me too...I don't chat very often

mediator: me either.but i couldn't sleep tonight

mustang_mo3379: my first time. long day, so I just had to get my mind off of it.

lifesaver41: insomnia?

mediator: nah, family stuff

papasmurf8: you and me both mediator

dependable1: I can identify with you there, mustang_mo3379

jd66334: back. what did I miss?

mustang_mo3379: what happened, dependable1?

masteroftheuniverse: everyone bowing down to worship me like the god I am

morethanawoman: in your dreams masteroftheuniverse (my a$$)

dependable1: oh, you know, the usual. work and family...just one of those days

jd66334: I'm sure it's all in your head motu

mustang_mo3379: gotta be tough, juggling them both

icandoanything: wow, I think that's a first for me. I was actually momentarily rendered speechless by someone

dependable1: I deal. 

hotstuff73: how do you mean, icandoanything?

jd66334: family can be tough, and with work on top of it.... you're right dependable1, all you can do is deal

icandoanything: still having trouble dealing with the fact we've got a psycho loony in here

dependable1: yeah, that's true

mediator: definitely true

mustang_mo3379: wish I could share on that, i've got no family

dependable1: I'm sorry

jd66334: yeah, seems the motu still thinks he's some god

masteroftheuniverse: you all just wish you were as good as me

mustang_mo3379: don't be. Family don't want me. I don't want them.

dependable1: yeah, but how do you handle everything? 

lifesaver41: well, I don't really have any family, either, so I know where you're coming from mustang_mo3379

mustang_mo3379: i tough it out. gotta live each day to the fullest, handle it as it comes. don't worry 'bout the future.

mustang_mo3379: thanks lifesave41

superman: well, i've got my mom...i don't see her that much, but she's a great lady...and then i've got some good friends.

icandoanything: what about a girlfriend?

superman: yeah, i've got one of those, too. ;-)

masteroftheuniverse: everybody needs somebody sometime....

jd66334: man, wish I had a girlfriend

masteroftheuniverse: most of them aren't worth it

jd66334: yeah. but it's nice to have someone sometimes.

icandoanything: why? cause they take one look at you and run the other way?

mustang_mo3379: here here

morethanawoman: oh that's brilliant icandoanything!

icandoanything: thanks :-)

morethanawoman: :-)

papasmurf8: anyone here married?

masteroftheuniverse: what is this? the world wide women organization?

mediator: i am

dependable1: me too

mustang_mo3379: not me

jd66334: I was, twice.

hotstuff73: count me out on that one

superman: not a step I'm ready to take yet

papasmurf8: how long for?

mustang_mo3379: i would, if I found the right girl

mediator: less than a year

dependable1: you'll find her

siberianwinter enters the room

dependable1: almost 12

mustang_mo3379: sometimes I think I have, but...

dependable1: but what?

papasmurf8: same. got kids?

dependable1: yeah, two

mustang_mo3379: not something I wanna get into, sorry i said anything.

papasmurf8: same as me and my wife.

dependable1: don't be sorry...i'm sorry, i didn't mean to be nosy

siberianwinter: I have a son.

dependable1: how old?

mustang_mo3379: no, don't be. i'm just, not that comfortable, opening up.

dependable1: that's okay. I know someone like that.

mustang_mo3379: we seem to be a common breed.

masteroftheuniverse: well aren't you lot just pathetic?

jd66334: i've got a son. eight years old.

morethanawoman: me too.

hotstuff73: hey, you don't like the family talk.... get out

dependable1: my son's nine

masteroftheuniverse: doesn't sound like you have a family either, hotstuff73

masteroftheuniverse: so shut up

siberianwinter: almost twenty

hotstuff73: hey, I do! get off my case, man. I've got a little girl.

icandoanything: how old is she?

hotstuff73: eighteen months.

dependable1: they're so cute at that age!!

mediator: i have a stepson.

jd66334: and then they grow up

dependable1: very quickly

siberianwinter: how old, mediator?

mediator: 19

siberianwinter: seems like we have something in common

mediator: yeah, looks like :-)

jd66334: they sure do. but my son, he's great

morethanawoman: it's great seeing them grow up

dependable1: Oh, I love my kids...they've just grown up too fast 

hotstuff73: I hope my little girl doesn't grow up too fast.

dependable1: I hope not either, for your sake

mustang_mo3379: you know, you sounded just like my colleague then, dependable1.

hotstuff73: Thanks. She's really adorable.

dependable1: i'm sure she is :-) 

papasmurf8: my kids have grown up fast, too.

dependable1: is that a good thing or a bad thing, mustang_mo3379?

hotstuff73: wish that I could send you some pictures, but I haven't got a camera.

hotstuff73: or scanner

mustang_mo3379: good thing. she loves her kids, but says they're growing up too fast.

dependable1: you sound like a good father

dependable1: yeah, i think it's a parent thing to say :-)

lifesaver41: well, it's been nice chatting with you all, but I've got to go. 

hotstuff73: thanks. I just wish I could see more of her, you know?

dependable1: Oh, believe me, I know. 

jd66334: same here. it's getting late, I've got work in the morning.

icandoanything: bye, guys! 

mediator: good night

mustang_mo3379: she's a good parent. boy do those kids love her.

jd66334: thanks. night all!

jd66334 leaves the room

lifesaver41 leaves the room

dependable1: that's good to hear. sometimes with kids it's hard to tell. 

siberianwinter: I should get gonig soon, too. I am trying to get hold of my husband, but the line is engaged.

mediator: good luck, siberianwinter. hope you can get a hold of him.

mustang_mo3379: yeah, sometimes it can be.

mediator: i'm leaving too. bye!

mediator has left the room

siberianwinter: bye all

dependable1: bye

siberianwinter leaves the room

icandoanything: wow, I feel like half the room's gone

superman: i'm still here, icandoanything 

morethanawoman: me too, just lurking mostly..... i'm writing some notes for court tomorrow.

dependable1: court?

masteroftheuniverse: have you been a naughty girl??? ;-)

icandoanything: get your mind out of the gutter

morethanawoman: yeah, please do... I've had enough from my ex in the last few weeks, I don't need that kinda crap from you.

masteroftheuniverse: so you're getting enough then, huh? lol

morethanawoman: yeah, he's suing for custody... my ex husband.

dependable1: back off, you jerk. leave her alone.

hotstuff71: someone needs to shove a gag down your throat and make you shut up.

icandoanything: god, i'd love to see that!

superman: you guys are too funny

dependable1: yikes..that's got to be tough.

masteroftheuniverse: hey, you can't talk to me like that, bitch!

hotsuff73: you know, I have a friend who can track ip's from online names.

icandoanything: who the hell are you calling a bitch?

morethanawoman: yeah, it is. and I see him every damn day, so it's real hard to just stop from slapping him in the face.

dependable1: i'm sure it is...wish i could help you somehow.

icandoanything: can you give your friend this loser's ip?

morethanawoman: thanks. i've got good friends, they're being real supportive.

hotstuff73: just sent it in an email.

masteroftheuniverse: I was actually talking to both dependable1 and and hotstuff73, but now I'm referring to you too

masteroftheuniverse: BITCH

dependable1: how old are you? 10?

hotstuff73: bitch? BITCH? hey, I'm a guy, man!

icandoanything: It's good to have supportive friends

masteroftheuniverse: so you say

mustang_mo3379: masteroftheuniverse, stop calling people names

papasmurf8: hey, it's a free country, he's entitled to his opinions

masteroftheuniverse: go drive your mustang off a cliff, loser

mustang_mo3379: you did not just say that!

dependable1: yeah, well not everyone deserves that right to freedom of speech

masteroftheuniverse: oh, yes I did!!

superman: you're a real jerk, man

papasmurf8: what are you, a cop? he's entitled to any opinion he damn well wants.

mustang_mo3379: well eat my shorts!

dependable1: and what if i told you i was a cop?

icandoanything: well, opinions are like assholes. we all have them, but some of them are a lot smellier than others.

superman: lol  
  
mustang_mo3379: you clearly don't know the first thing about being a cop, papasmurf

papasmurf8: hey, I know a lot about cops. Pal. And I also know that it's a free country.

masteroftheuniverse: Amen to that papasmurf8. 

icandoanything: Well, feel *free* to leave the room at any time

morethanawoman: yeah, well free country or not, it's a little thing called respect for other people that you should think about before opening your mouth.

dependable1: i agree with morethanawoman. 

masteroftheuniverse: yeah, all you girls stick together. *rolls eyes*

superman: hey, man, they're right. grow up or get out.

mustang_mo3379: i agree with both of you. stick a fork in it masteroftheuniverse.

papasmurf8: i think you should all grow up and get with the times.

masteroftheuniverse: I'd like to stick a fork in a couple of the ladies in this room ;-)

morethanawoman: you son of a b*tch!

icandoanything: ever heard of a term called sexual harrassment?

mustang_mo3379: you just crossed the line there, if I had your number I'd arrest your sorry ass!

papasmurf8: free country people....

dependable1: shut up, you jack-off

hotstuff73: free country my ass. the guy's a pervert.

masteroftheuniverse: I like my women frisky. Looks like I can take my pick of the ladies in this room...

papasmurf8: shut up yourself, stupid cow

mustang_mo3379: you're both WAY out of line here!

icandoanything: be glad I don't actually know you losers! I'd kick both of your asses!

dependable1: sorry

mustang_mo3379: not you dependable1, those two jerk-offs.

masteroftheuniverse: as you should be

dependable1: oh, ok

hotstuff73: I'm leaving, I've got a long shift ahead of me... and I'm sick of the talk in the room.

hotstuff73 leaves the room

icandoanything: she has nothing to be sorry for, you idiot.

dependable1: I'm getting sick of this room myself

papasmurf8: she should be sorry, sorry she can't be open to people's own opinions

mustang_mo3379: always a few to spoil the rest

icandoanything: well, when the opinion's clearly wrong, why should she be open to them?

dependable1: isn't there, though?

masteroftheuniverse: it's so sweet how you all defend each other. gag me

superman: Believe me, if I could, I definitely would

icandoanything: lol

mustang_mo3379: you know what, it's guys like masteroftheuniverse that makes what I do for a living worthwhile. When I get to throw scumbags like him in jail!

dependable1: you're a cop?

masteroftheuniverse: you'd never be able to throw me in jail, small fry

mustang_mo3379: 8 years in counting. oh trust me masteroftheuniverse, you'd be in jail before dawn if I got your address.

masteroftheuniverse: that's what you think

mustang_mo3379: trust me pal, you'd be saying your prayers if I got within ten feet of you

papasmurf8: you know, if we got your badge number, pal, we could report you for unjustified harrassment.

superman: unjustified? didn't you see what the jerk wrote about the women? 

papasmurf8: that stuff happens all the time in chat rooms, you enter one... you gotta expect that that's what you'll get.

masteroftheuniverse: only the truth

icandoanything: that's like blaming a rape victim for being raped

morethanawoman: well, I'm sick of this... I'm leaving. Dependable1, mustang_mo3379, it's nice to know that we have decent cops like you protecting our city.

dependable1: take care, morethanawoman

papasmurf8: I didn't mean it like that

icandoanything: night!

superman: bye

mustang_mo3379: take care!

dependable1: good luck in court

morethanawoman: I will, thanks for the great chat guys!

morethanawoman: thank you! I'll need it.

morethanawoman leaves the room.

icandoanything: you may not have meant it like that, but that's how it sounded

masteroftheuniverse: yeah, if you're an overly sensitive female

papasmurf8: I'm sorry, just, having major wife problems... she's all, this is right, that is right... people are people, period.

mustang_mo3379: that's no excuse for being so damn rude

dependable1: there's a line between being who you are as a person and knowing the difference between right and wrong

papasmurf8: yeah, well I'm just sick of it.

icandoanything: well as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got a doubleshift tomorrow, so I'll catch you all later

superman: yeah, I gotta go too.

dependable1: bye

icandoanything has left the room

superman has left the room

mustang_mo3379: damn, left before I could say goodbye

dependable1: understand their wanting to get out of this room

mustang_mo3379: dependable1, so what does your husband think of you being a cop?

masteroftheuniverse: so if you want to leave so bad, why the hell don't you?

dependable1: yeah, he's not thrilled about it.

mustang_mo3379: can understan it too, with the shit these guys keep saying. Your husband should get over it then.

dependable1: not gonna happen in this lifetime.

mustang_mo3379: let me guess, thinks you should be home looking after the kids and the home?

masteroftheuniverse: women shouldn't be cops anyway

papasmurf8: here, here.

dependable1: that's the gist of it

dependable1: now you're really pissing me off, motu

mustang_mo3379: he's pissing me off too, women make better cops than most men!

masteroftheuniverse: well you know the saying. better to be pissed off than pissed on.

masteroftheuniverse: women make better cops than men? Yeah, right. what the hell planet are you living on?

mustang_mo3379: obviously not the same one as you

masteroftheuniverse: hey, papasmurf8, he's an alien!

dependable1: could you get anymore lame?

masteroftheuniverse: yeah, if I was married to you, then I'd be a lot more lame

papasmurf8: well, he's certainly not in the same world as us!

mustang_mo3379: can you be any more of an asshole?

dependable1: oh. that really hurts. i might cry. 

papasmurf8: and you call yourself a cop?

masteroftheuniverse: well, you are female

dependable1: it's called sarcasm, dipshit

mustang_mo3379: you know, you were obviously born without any morals.

papasmurf8: oh ow, the lady with the frightening words scared me. whoopitydoo!

dependable1: his mom probably dropped him on his head when he was a baby.

dependable1: repeatedly

masteroftheuniverse: I'd like to drop you on your head, you stupid whore

mustang_mo3379: HEY PAL!! You really crossed the line there!

papasmurf8: she probably was dropped on her head! to think she's any good as a damn cop!

masteroftheuniverse: good one, papasmurf8, lol

dependable1: you know what? I've had enough of this crap. i'm not going to lower myself to your level.

papasmurf8: only saying it as I see it :-) but thank you

mustang_mo3379: dependable1, do you want to chat in PM instead of hanging out with these losers?

masteroftheuniverse: no problem. we real men have to stick together.

dependable1: sounds good to me

mustang_mo3379: kiss my ass

papasmurf8: go play with the little girliewirlie mustang_wimpo

masteroftheuniverse: lol. we ran them off! :-)

papasmurf8: let the real mean ruleth!!

* * * 

mustang_mo3379 private message to dependable1: 

mustang_mo3379: Glad to be out of there!

dependable1: you and me both

mustang_mo3379: so, I didn't ask before, how long have you been a cop?

dependable1: about 8 years...you?

mustang_mo3379: the same, about eight years.

dependable1: that's funny. we were probably at the academy together and didn't even know it.

mustang_mo3379: probably took the classes at the same time, too.

mustang_mo3379: glad you became a cop?

dependable1: anything's possible. 

dependable1: yeah, most of the time.

dependable1: what about you?

mustang_mo3379: yeah, most of the time, too. it's been rough since 9/11, since a lot of stuff happening between me and my partner, but each day, I'm glad I became one.

dependable1: Yeah, it's been a rough year. 

dependable1: you're having problems with your partner?

mustang_mo3379: trust issues, mostly.

dependable1: that's not good. maybe you should get a different partner?

mustang_mo3379: nah, no way. I could never trust anyone like her. we've had our ups and down, but you know what, I think it just makes us a better team.

dependable1: yeah...you may be right.

mustang_mo3379: what about you and your partner?

dependable1: we've definitely had our problems, but I wouldn't trade him for anything. not sure he always feels the same...

mustang_mo3379: I'm sure he does.

dependable1: it's hard to tell sometimes. 

mustang_mo3379: does he ever open up to you?

mustang_mo3379: if he does, it means he does feel that same way back.

dependable1: occasionally. we've had some problems this year. i've screwed things up pretty bad.  
mustang_mo3379: oh?

dependable1: it's complicated. in more ways than one.

mustang_mo3379: here to listen, if you want to talk about it.

dependable1: well, i guess part of the problem is i'm not much better at opening up than he is.

mustang_mo3379: have you tried telling him that? tried to just, sit down and really talk it out? it might help. not that I can really talk, I have a hard time opening up to my partner sometimes.

dependable1: nah, you know, he's got enough of his own stuff to deal with, he doesn't need me dumping my problems on him, too.

mustang_mo3379: well, I guess my main question is this..... is he a good listener when you talk to him? Because, really, if he is... he'll care to listen.

dependable1: it's not really about him...it's just me...I have this thing where I have to try and hold everything together on my own.

mustang_mo3379: man, you sound more and more like my partner. Let it out, don't carry it all on your own.... you gotta realise, it's what partners are there for, to help each other.

dependable1: when you're as used to holding it all in like I am, you don't really know how to do the leaning thing.

mustang_mo3379: Hey, if I can do it... anyone can.

dependable1: lol. now you sound like my partner. 

dependable1: hey, what time is it?

mustang_mo3379: I'll take it as a compliment.

dependable1: good, I meant it as one

mustang_mo3379: about 3am.

mustang_mo3379: thanks :-)

dependable1: damn it

dependable1: sorry

mustang_mo3379: what's the problem?

dependable1: waiting up for my husband...I don't think he's coming home tonight

mustang_mo3379: why wouldn't he?

dependable1: we're sort of...having problems...he left as soon as I got home

mustang_mo3379: I'm so sorry. He's a fool, you know.

dependable1: thanks...but it's more my fault than his

mustang_mo3379: no, I mean for walkingout on someone as great as you.

dependable1: wow..thanks. but you barely know me.

mustang_mo3379: I've been talking to you for the last couple hours, and honestly... I feel like I've known you all my life.

dependable1: yeah, you know, I was thinking the same thing, lol

mustang_mo3379: really? that's, that's kinda cool.

dependable1: yeah, it is...i can't get over how much you remind me of him.

mustang_mo3379: your partner? same here, you remind me of mine.

dependable1: speaking of which, what precinct are you with?

mustang_mo3379: five-five. yourself?

dependable1: are you serious?

mustang_mo3379: yeah, ever since I left the academy. Why do you ask?

dependable1: because I'm with the five-five!

mustang_mo3379: What?! Serious?

dependable1: very.

mustang_mo3379: What's your squad code?

dependable1: 55-David

mustang_mo3379: oh my god. Faith?

dependable1: No way. Bosco?

mustang_mo3379: I can't believe it.....

dependable1: this is too weird

mustang_mo3379: I just, I thought... but, then I thought, nah... I really can't believe it.

dependable1: I can't believe we've been chatting for like, three hours and didn't know who we were talking to!

mustang_mo3379: me either! but it was great, too, you know?

dependable1: yeah, it was, but now I just feel like an idiot

mustang_mo3379: what, why? 

dependable1: I should have known it was you! We've been riding together for like 8 years

mustang_mo3379: Oh! Well, I feel like an idiot too, I mean.... just, everything about tonight, I had this feeling...... that it was you.

dependable1: why didn't you say something sooner? 

mustang_mo3379: do you know how stupid that would have looked? Asking in front of everyone if it was you.

dependable1: why would that have looked stupid? it's not like we knew any of those other people  
mustang_mo3379: because what if it hadn't of been you.

dependable1: then I guess we'd have a problem right about now, lol

mustang_mo3379: oh so true.

mustang_mo3379: so, Fred really left before?

dependable1: shit. yeah.

mustang_mo3379: what crawled up his ass this time?

dependable1: He's mad because I failed the sergeant's exam.

mustang_mo3379: Damn Faith, I'm so sorry. But what does he care? He didn't like you being a cop as you are, why would he care if you get higher in the ranks?

dependable1: because it would have meant I was on permenant desk duty and had less hours at work.

mustang_mo3379: with more time at home?

dependable1: yeah. he wanted to take classes and work on his own career for a change.

mustang_mo3379: selfish bastard. your career is more important, Faith.

dependable1: I failed that test on purpose, Bosco.

mustang_mo3379: what? why?

dependable1: I didn't want to be a sergeant in the first place. 

mustang_mo3379: Faith. I thought rising up in your career was important to you?

dependable1: No, I'm happy with where *I* am.

mustang_mo3379: What? Faith, what are you trying to get at?

dependable1: just that I'm not the one who wanted to leave in the first place.

mustang_mo3379: Faith..I..I didn't want to leave, I just.. ESU was ahead of me, I wanted to take the chance to be a part of something before it left.

dependable1: you wanted to move on to bigger and better things, Bosco, I get that. I do. 

mustang_mo3379: Faith...

dependable1: Look, Bosco, I gotta go, okay? I'm really tired. I'll see you at work.

mustang_mo3379: no wait, Faith, don't go...... we gotta talk this through.

dependable1: it's okay. it's late. we'll talk later.

dependable1 has signed off.

mustang_mo3379: damn it

TBC...

* * *

Oh, here's the online names for everyone: 

mustang_mo3379: Bosco  
dependable1: Faith  
papasmurf8: Fred  
masteroftheuniverse: Sgt. Christopher  
mediator: Sully  
superman: Davis  
morethanawoman: Kim  
hotstuff73: Carlos  
icandoanything: Alex  
lifesaver41: Doc  
jd66334: Jimmy  
siberianwinter: Tatiana


End file.
